Everything Has Changed
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: One date wouldn't change anything or would it? - A Trish x Dez Songfic


_Inspired by Taylor Swift's Everything Has Changed_

* * *

 _i_  
 _..._

She'd finally said yes. She honestly couldn't have told you exactly why. Maybe it was because he'd been begging her to go on just one date for years. He had suggested Minis and Shredders and the school cafeteria, but her answer had always been no. She wasn't playing hard to get. She _was_ hard to get, especially when the one chasing her was that doof. Maybe it had seemed unfair to go off to college without going out with him just once. Maybe she felt his sorrow now that Carrie'd gone again and wanted to do what she could. One date wouldn't change anything or would it?

So they _had_ gone, and it had been the most magical night of her life. She was a little boy crazy, but nothing like this had ever happened before. She'd gotten home and said goodbye to him only go to sleep and dream of him all night long. He'd brought her flowers and held her hand as they walked down the starlit path. She'd opened her eyes to see the pattern of his freckles on the wall. She'd seen his dreamy blue eyes and quirky smile everywhere today, and the grin on her face matched his. All she knew was that everything had changed.

 _ii_  
 _..._

They had gone to the arcade where they could play laser tag and bowl. It was the perfect first date, so lighthearted and carefree it was almost just a hangout. After they'd played, they had sat down to eat and had talked 'til the stars appeared. She'd never known what went on in that crazy brain of his. The opportunity had always been there. She was ashamed to admit it was because she'd never listened. But now he was talking and she was listening. He'd opened his mouth and told her about filmmaking. It'd all began one day when he'd watched a movie. It had inspired him like nothing else to dream and to never stop. The minute the credits had rolled he'd known that someday he'd make movies. Their power to capture, to teach, to inspire was unmatched, he believed. He wanted to make a difference; with a movie he could. It wasn't easy. Every shot must be perfect, every line on time, every score a perfect match. But he had the chance to make magic that could inspire others to dream. He'd do it his whole life even if he gave all the blood, sweat, and tears he had and got nothing in return. His words were inspiring. She'd never known filmmaking took a brave heart. But as she listened, what she heard was not mere words but the voice of passion. His eyes lit up with fire, and she was sure she could see his soul.

And she wanted more. It seemed impossible to her, but she did. She wanted to hear him talk about everything that mattered to him all at once. She had to know where his mind went when it wandered—Bahaman beaches, starlit skies, curly haired girls, filmmaking awards? What made him the happiest? What made him the saddest? What made him love life so much? She longed to hear that answer so that she could soak up his optimism until it permeated her soul. And she just had to know his face. She'd trace his freckles until she could map them from memory like astronomers can the stars. She'd been four years on the shore content to just gaze at the surface of this vast ocean. She'd finally attempted a dive, and all she knew was that everything had changed. Now that she'd gotten just a taste she'd never rest until she'd plumbed the depths of the ocean that was Dez.

 _iii_  
 _..._

Eighteen hours ago, he'd coming knocking at the door of her house, sunflowers in hand. She'd not known her life was about to change forever. Opening the door, she'd seen that this was more than just a casual hangout she'd planned on. It was a real first date. _You look beautiful_ , he'd said. She'd shifted from one foot to the other and hoped she was wearing her best dress. But she looked down to see the simple patterned tee, short leggings, and old sandals she'd put on. She was ashamed to admit that she'd hardly tried. But still he'd called her beautiful and she knew that had only happened once before. Since then, she'd wondered since if it was the red dress. Now, she knew; it wasn't. He'd opened the car door, and they'd driven away. Her smile had been genuine—she knew she mattered.

He'd made a run for the door the moment they arrived. (Arcades made him act like a little boy.) But then, he'd stopped and remembered to let her in first. They'd decided to begin with laser tag. She'd been better than he'd thought, but he'd still died trying to save her from some half crazy little boy. _Gotta be there for the girl_ , he'd said. _Hogwash_ , she'd replied and then proved her words with both victory and revenge. But she'd been touched; she wasn't just a bro. They'd gone upstairs for bowling. He was a potential champion, she a gutter ball queen. You'd never have known; his words were nothing but kind. They'd been tired after two games, and so he'd ordered pizza. He'd gotten just pepperoni without a word, and they'd settled down to eat and talk. It had felt so calm, so peaceful. She'd hardly been able to believe she was on a date at all. But when she looked into his eyes, she'd seen love and had felt her own heart go pitter pat. It was truly crazy. Sitting across from the last guy she'd have expected admist the loud chatter of the arcade she'd found love she'd never even dreamed of. All she knew was that everything had changed.

 _iv_  
 _..._

He was safe, the kind of boy who'd always be there. She'd known that from the start. That's why she'd let him take her in his strong arms and twirl her 'round the room. And time had provided her right. He'd put up with her jokes and teasing day in and day out without as much as a word in reply. He had stood by her side when others had insulted her beauty and had even attacked the one who had dared to shame her name.

 _Yes, he was safe_ , she thought as they sat quietly at the table. He knew her inside and out. He knew the insanity of her passionate outbursts, but still he wanted her. She didn't have to do anything to please him but be herself. That was all. It was so freeing to know that she was accepted and loved, no matter what. It'd never been like this with a boy before, not with Trent who'd used her like a tool or even with Jace who'd somehow tightened her up like a screw.

Dez was safe, but that was not the whole story. He was like the best teachers, safe yet demanding. All along he'd been pushing her. He was not okay with walls; he wanted access to her deepest heart. Others just let her stay inside her shallow, lazy shell, but he knew that there was more. He insisted she be vulnerable and let that beauty out. She'd pushed back and kept those walls up. But now, she wondered if that was what she really wanted. In this quiet yet determined love, she'd found what she'd never known she was looking for. She wanted to not a chiseled face or sculpted arms but a strong heart. She wanted someone she could let in, someone she could trust. And that was Dez. Suddenly, everything had changed, and she'd made up her mind. She'd take down the walls and give him her whole heart.

 _v_  
 _..._

It happened for the first time as she was standing in the door. He'd given her flowers and called her beautiful. She felt her face turn red and wondered why. Inside, she was glittery and shaky. _I'm modest; I don't like compliments_ , she'd thought as she turned and shrugged it off. And when he'd held her arm to help her swing, she'd not even thought to shove the bowling ball in his face. Instead, her face had turned red. And she'd thought she saw stars as she smiled and told him thank you. They'd ordered pizza, and she'd been shocked to see the pepperoni. She'd asked him why and he'd said that a girl had converted him. She hadn't held in her surprise when he'd said that that girl was her. Her face went red and again she wondered why.

She thought she'd never know. But when he'd taken her home, he'd stopped the car and walked her up the stairs. They'd stood there on her porch contented, simply enjoying the moment. He'd showed her his favorite star and told her to make a wish. She'd closed her eyes and felt his kiss on her cheek. Thank you, he'd said. It was just two little words, but oh so full of meaning. He was thanking her for everything—for being his friend, for putting up with him, for saying yes. As he walked away, she finally knew. What she'd felt in her stomach were butterflies because everything had changed.

 _vi_  
 _..._

It had been four years watching this boy, growing beside him, calling him names, never dreaming she'd find love with him. She'd turned her head when he'd called her name and slapped him more times than she could count. How could she not have seen that everything would change? He had, and he'd never given up on her. Sure, he'd gone and found another girl, but he'd never stopped asking, knowing that someday she'd change her mind. And he'd been right.

Her world had always been dark gray, black, and white. But last night it was as if he opened her eyes. She could see bright colors, fluffy clouds, cotton candy. It had been there the whole time, but she'd not seen it until now. Her heart was light; she was singing—she never sang. She thought for sure she'd fly away. She'd never felt anything like this. It couldn't be real. Dez couldn't love her like this; it was totally impossible she loved him back. She pinched herself, but the pain in her arm wasn't enough. She needed him to come back and kiss on the cheek once more and tell her that everything had changed.

 _vii_  
 _..._

She had never been one to make wishes. She had never known the future she wanted, and the present was fine, thank you very much. She closed her eyes at birthdays, but she always just counted the seconds until she could open them again. But on the porch last night, he'd shown her his favorite star and told her how everything he'd wished on it had come true. His eyes had sparkled in the glittering moonlight, and suddenly she'd had her first wish. She'd closed her eyes and wished that she'd never lose sight of those eyes. Then, she'd felt his lips on her cheek and had known that it was her wishing star too.

He'd walked away; her cheek was still tingly. She'd wondered if he knew. It wasn't the same anymore. Her determined mind had finally been conquered. She could now see that it had simply been a matter of caving to the pressure of a stubborn heart. Deep inside, she had always known—it would be Dez. Instantly, she could see the future she'd never let herself imagine. She saw starlit walks, white dresses, brown babies, and happily ever afters. And that was only the beginning. All she knew was that was that since yesterday everything had changed.

* * *

 **Author's note: I've loved this song since I first heard it. The fact that the guy in the song is probably a redhead gave me the idea of using this for a Trez songfic. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
